


"Just One Kiss..." Reki x Langa

by Simpin4Them2Ds



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Gay, Good Boyfriend Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need a life, Kissing, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Messing Around, Skateboarding, Snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fuck you adam u crusty bitch, how tf do you do tags, i would die for these2, imma gay hoe, kyan reki - Freeform, normalize blaming adam, renga, sk8 to infinity, so much fluff you could die, these hoes gay asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpin4Them2Ds/pseuds/Simpin4Them2Ds
Summary: Uhm basically a little story where they are gay, pog am i right. And in this one they are already dating :D
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing...Y u h
> 
> ALSO KEEP IN MIND IM WRITING THIS AT 3:21 a.m  
> 😩

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The redhead was on his bed, head leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder scrolling through Tik Tok. As he was about to scroll his phone died, (you know that mf keeps it alive till the last moment smh-) "shit!" he cursed.

As he was about to get up a strong pair of arms wrapped around his torso. Reki halted and turned his head to see a clingy Blue haired hot,handso- "Langaaaaa~ lemme charge my phoneeeee~" Reki whined as he tried to escape.

The Blue haired boy tightened his grasp and said "Why do you need a phone when I'm right here, I'm better than it" sounding like a 5 year old child who didn't get a lollipop. "I-'' Reki began "No cause that thing doesn't kiss you, love you, hug you,and more." Langa interrupted.

Reki giggled, he threw his phone to the side And plopped right onto Langa."ok I'm here, the fuck you want" Reki said jokingly. "your attention, duh." Langa said blankly. 

Reki turns his head, facing langa and gives him a quick peck on the nose. "Now what was that? I want a normal kiss" Langa said to Reki. 

''What do you mean? that is a normal kiss" he teased Langa and giggled. Langa could feel his stomach flip, Reki's laugh was so cute he could burst. "I will tackle you if you don't gimme a normal kiss rn >:('' Langa said.

"Try me" Reki replies with a smirk. "Ight,Bet" Langa smirks back. Before Langa could strike a move Reki jumped off the bed and started running towards the door. "Oh no ya don't." Langa says as he jumps off the bed and launches himself onto Reki. 

"AHH-" Reki yelled as he was falling. Right before Langa and Reki fell, Langa put his hand on the back of Reki's head so Reki wouldn't get hurt.

Reki fell with a thud, and Langa fell onto him. “Didn’t want your precious head hurt, did I?” Langa said.Reki was about to say something but then Ms.Kyan’s voice was heard 

“YOU BOYS OK UP THERE? DON'T DO ANYTHING NASTY ALRIGHT? ATLEAST HAVE PROTECTION!” she yelled from upstairs.  
Reki got as red as his hair and replied “NO MOM- I- I JUST FELL ON MY UH- ASS! AND WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF THAT!!” 

Langa was laughing his ass over while Reki was struggling. “Stop laughing! What was I supposed to say! Oh yeah sorry mom, langa got bratty over a nose kiss cause he said it wasn't a normal kiss so he jum-” 

Langa interrupted by trying to lean into Reki as an attempt of a kiss but Reki dodged. “Haha, nice try Einstein” He said with a smug face. “Cmonnnnnnn Rekiiiii~ please I want one kiss” Langa whined. 

''Nuh uh” the redhead said. Langa let go of Reki and huffed in defeat. Reki (falling for it) started getting up, until langa pinned him onto the ground by his arms.Reki gasped, Langa was directly on top of him, (Push up position but Reki’s is pinned to the ground by his wrists.) 

God he's so hot thought Reki. “hah, now you got no defense,You HAVE to kiss me now” Langa claimed, smirking. “Oh really? I don't have any other defence?” reki asked.

“Nope” Langa says, inching towards Reki’s face. Reki sighed and relaxed for a second. Langa smiled and inched closer and closer. 

Reki then raised his knee fast, which hit Langa in the thigh and made him fall onto his side clutching his thigh “nice one Reki-” he said weekly and wincing in pain. 

Reki then stood up, hands on his hips and said “Don't EVER underestimate me.” Langa looked at Reki, And Reki at Langa. 

They burst into laughter. After a minute Langa got up and walked over to Reki, Who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

''Ok, you win. But can I please have a kiss” Langa asked in a kind of pleading tone. Reki Giggled There it is again, His cute laugh Langa said in his head smiling. 

“Yeah yeah of course of can'' Reki said. Langa sat down and cupped Reki’s cheeks, Closed his eyes And lightly pressed his lips against Reki’s soft ones. Reki Shut his eyes and put his arms around Langa's neck and got comfy. 

No matter how many times they kissed, Langa felt like each kiss got sweeter and sweeter, or was it Reki’s lips?

it didn't matter, As long as it was Reki he was fine. Reki pulled away first to catch his breath but then reconnected their lips again. 

They probably made out for another 5 minutes before they both pulled away and were catching their breaths. Reki looked over at Langa to see him looking back at him.

“Ok Langa i get it-” Reki said with an irritated face. “You must’ve wanted that too,I only asked for one kiss” Langa smirked leaning onto Reki.

“Well maybe but-” Reki’s muffling got quieter and quieter. Langa kissed him again, pulled back, touching foreheads with Reki. He intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's and whispered 

“Your perfect Reki….You know that right?” Reki huffed and said “Well you're more perfect.” Langa laughed and said “don't even get me started on this one. You know I’ll win.”

“Nahhhh, I will.” Reki replied. "yeah no. Unless you wanna fight about it- Cause i don't.” “I think today was enough” Reki said with a yawn. “Agreed,” Langa said, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

Reki wrapped his legs around Langa’s torso and rested his head on the crook of Langa's neck, Playing with his boyfriend's blue hair. Langa was getting comfy. 

Out of the blue Reki said “Love you, Langa” and kissed Langa’s cheek. “Mm~ Love you too, Reki” Langa said sleepily. Reki giggled and continued playing with his hair.

Couple minutes later Reki feels his eyelids get heavier. He let go of Langa’s hair and leaned towards the bed, pulling His boyfriend down with him. As he laid himself with Langa he snuggled up to his chest. 

He kissed Langa’s nose one more time and said 

“Goodnight Langa…”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FINALLY DONE 😩


	2. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go on I wanna say thank you for reading this omfg-  
> It means alot to me <3

Hey Yall! So ik this is very annoying but....

CAN

YALL

GIMME

SUGGESTIONS

FOR

MORE

CUTE

RENGA SHORT STORYS?

I find them very enjoyable to make so I would love some suggestions! Also its ok if you dont have any :]

aright that's all! sorry for wasting yall's time <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> AGAIN TYSM FOR READINGGG <333 
> 
> TYSMJDIBQIUGFIUQGFIUGQOIDHQPF

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH thank you for reading this shit- 
> 
> I'm pretty new to Ao3 and don't really know the format so bear with me please (-.-')
> 
> This will maybe have more chapters But I'm having a hard time right now so I might update slowly <3
> 
> I probably wrote some words wrong so please don't mind it-
> 
> Idk how to write well anyway-
> 
> so thank you for wasting your time <3


End file.
